Forum:Claiming
CLAIMING This is the page where you can get claimed! *To get claimed, click in the empty box down below (right next to the button that says "Get Claimed"). Type "" inside the box, and then click on the "Get Claimed" button. *In the forum, explain what your character would be like (For example: your species, your parent, your weapons, your powers etc.). *Please try and give some bio about your character, it doesn't have to be substantial, just enough to show us that you have put thought into this. *Please give multiple suggestions of godly parent for your character on your forum (for example: This character is a child of Indra, Aswin, or Antaboga.) *Admins will go through these requests, so please do not make your character's page until an administrator has given you final approval. *Please do not request to be a god. *You can choose three of these gods to be the candidates for your character's godly parent. Rules #Give multiple suggestions for your character. For example, listing three different gods choices as your character's godly parent instead of one. Your first choice is not guaranteed as we are trying to be fair and fill all the cabins equally. #Over time any godly parent choices that has substantially more children then the other godly parent is subject to be turned down. The only reason a character would be turned down would be under these terms, and not for any other reason. The administrators will treat each request with respect and try to do the best to make each user happy while at the same time being fair to the site as a whole, so that as much as possible there are equal users in each godly parent's cabin. As much as it would be nice to allow everyone their first choice, the game will be far more fun if all cabins are full and not just the popular gods. Once some of the lesser popular barracks have filled up bans will be lifted. So there is always the possibility that just because your first character couldn't be one of these god's children, you could have a second character as these god's child. #'DO NOT' make your character page until your character has been approved. If you make your character page before gaining approval, this is grounds for a warning and is in breach of our policies. DO NOT put any userboxes on your user page until your character has been approved and then only the user boxes for your approved characters. #Aside from a few choices as to whom your character will be a child of, if you could add a little more information about them, that would be appreciated. You can list any weapons, personality quirks, likes, dislikes. We realize that some users feel that until they know what god their character will be a child of that they can not create the biography, but if you think about it in the books children did not know who their god parent was until they were claimed at camp, so there should be some information you know about your character regardless of who their parent is. #Although anon's can make claims, they will not be approved until that user is logged in. The reason for this is that due to some of our policies here regarding activity and number of major and minor characters allowed we need to be able to keep track of user's and their characters, anon's IPs are not always the same, so that is not a reliable way to keep track of a user. #'When you make a claim, be sure to log in first and sign your claim by typing 4 ~ at the end your claim.' #WIPs or Work In Progress claims can only stay on the forum for one week. Users must complete all data of their character within that time allotted. Otherwise, it will be subjected to deletion. #Unapproved claims which haven't had any progress in improving due to inactivity will be deleted either upon request of the user or after a week that the claim was last updated. Adoption If you have no idea who you want for a character, or what to create for a bio, but simply want to role play, we do have characters up for adoption from time to time. You can see those characters here, that are currently up for adoption. If you would like to try and adopt one of these characters instead of going through this claiming process, there is a link at the top of the characters page as to who owns that character, you can contact them about adopting that character. ---- Cabin Members Counts Cabins that REALLY need Campers (0-9 members) Agni's Cabin (0), Antaboga's Cabin (1), Aswin's Cabin (0), Baruna's Cabin (0), Bayu's Cabin (0), Dewasrani's Cabin (0), Gana's Cabin (1), Indra's Cabin (1), Surya's Cabin (0), Yamadipati's Cabin (0) Cabins that need Campers (10-15 members) Cabins with medium amount of Campers (16-20 members) Cabins that do not need more campers (more than 20 members) People In Charge of Claims Claims are reviewed by any of the Claiming Department members. Please keep in mind that all of us are here voluntarily, we do not get paid to run this site. Because of this, many of us have real life responsibilities to attend to also. We promise to get to your claims as soon as possible, but badgering us will not get them looked at any sooner. 'Department Head' SpellThorn 'Department Administrators' These are the administrators of this department. #Brocky # # 'Department Members' These are the rollback users who work in this department assisting the administrators here. # # # 'Department Helpers from other Departments' These are users who can accept claims, but don't generally help out in this department on a regular basis. # # # 'Department Helpers' These are users who are not in the Administrative & Support department, but help get claims ready to be approved, so you may see them making comments to claims from time to time. # # # 'Helpers Who Can Accept Claims' # # # 'Helpers Who Can ONLY Make notes to Claims' # # # ---- Claiming Unprocessed break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/Claiming buttonlabel=Get Claimed namespace=Forum category=Unprocessed shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Unclaimed namespace=Forum category=Unclaimed shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Claimed namespace=Forum category=Claimed shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Category:Forums